howl_o_screamfandomcom-20200214-history
Howl-O-Scream 2008 (Tampa)
2008: Raven Twins: Bad Twin. Worse Twin. (Not All Nightmares Happen When You Sleep) Howl-O-Scream 2008 was notable for being the first event since 2001 to have multiple event icons. This action would later follow suit in 2009. History Preparation for the 2008 year event began in late 2007. In December 2007, the website page for the 2007 event was replaced by a small page showing the Howl-O-Scream logo in front of red symbols and reading "If you think the Death Jockey had his audience captivated, Wait until next year!". This page remained on the website until June 13, 2008, when a new page was released wishing readers a "Happy Friday the 13th" and detailing in a short summary how the event would become scarier and grislier then previously. It also included a calendar displaying the year's dates for the event. In mid-July 2008, the site was updated again, this time having the events synopsis shortened slightly, and including an option to buy tickets and a link for scare actor auditions, along with usual Privacy Policy and Terms of Use links which appear at the bottom of most Busch Entertainment websites. In August 2008, the website was given a link showing Howl-O-Scream ticket options. The site was completely updated on August 30, including complete listings of the event's attractions, though it is intended for ages over 18. Haunted Houses *'After Hours: Last Call' (Crown Colony Skyride Station) - It was last call at Club Muse, and as the curtains close, and the lights fade onto you, the monsters will turn your V.I.P. night into R.I.P. night *'Trapped in the Walls' (Timbuktu Building) - Years ago, a family was grisly murdered by demons in their old house. Now, these demons have been trapped within the walls of the haunted house, preying on unsuspecting visitors who enter. *'Eat Your Heart Out' (Gwazi Event Yard) - Each October, the evil biker gang The Messengers have already claimed 12 people... lets hope that 13 isn't your unlucky number *'Taste of Blood' (Ubanga Banga Bumper Cars) - Vampires hide in the subways to avoid the daylight. However, as nighttime falls, the bloodthirsty fiends entered onto the streets to seduce fresh blood. *'Death Row: Vengeance' (Nairobi Pavilion) - The inmates at Grey Echo Penitentiary vowed before their executions that they would return to take revenge on those who would not bother to save them from the electric chair or lethal injection. Now, the inmates have returned to make good on their dying promise. *'Reconstruction: The Doctor is In' (Former Akbar's Adventure Tours) - Dr. Edgar Von Angst is a mad style surgeon who takes his patients apart before putting them back together with flesh, bone and steel in gruesome and twisted ways(nip-tuk was never like this). Shows *'Fiends' (Stanleyville Theater) - Dr. Freakenstein and his naughty nurses prepared to bring Frankenstein's Monster to life. *'One Wild Night' (Desert Grill) - A young couple who broke into a wax museum to steal Halloween costumes were captured by the ghosts "Trick and "Treat", who took them through "one wild night". *'Killer Klownz' (Marrakesh Theater) - A group of evil, murderous clowns entered into the audience during this show to force park guests to become unfortunate victims. Scare Zones *'Wicked Woods' (Bird Gardens) - Hideous fairy tale creatures continued to make sure no-one lived happily ever after. *'Eternal Midnight' (Stanleyville) - Angry spirits and ghostly mourners stalked guests in order to take their place, as the clock tower chimed midnight forever. *'Zombie Junction' (Nairobi) - A horde of flesh eating zombies preyed on anyone who wandered into Corncob Junction. *'Roaming Hordes' (Parkwide) - Clowns, Zombies, Sliders and Chainsaw Wielding Maniacs attack victims from every other area of the park, making it impossible to avoid scare-actors at Howl-O-Scream. Event icon The Raven Twins, two female twins who were born conjoined connected by the face, but separated themselves with a piece of broken glass when they were called "freaks" by the man they both loved. They then became twisted serial killers who murder anyone unlucky enough to see their disfigured faces and refuse to see their inner beauty. Category:Howl-O-Scream 2008 (Tampa) Category:Howl-O-Scream (Tampa)